1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to railings mountable on stairs, balconies and elsewhere, to provide a barrier. More particularly, it relates to an improved adjustable railing assembly that can be easily mass-produced, and which is universally adjustable over a predetermined range for mounting on different stairs and other inclines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to provide railings on the exposed sides of stairs, along balconies, and the like, to act as a barrier for preventing a person from accidently falling off. In modern building codes such railings are called for in many locations, and there is need for a railing arrangement that can be easily manufactured and installed.
A problem in providing a railing assembly is that the conditions of installation will vary from one location to another, particularly when the railing is to be installed on a stairs, or an inclined surface. Typically, a railing section will include upper and lower rails, and spaced vertical members extending therebetween. It is normally desired to have the vertical members arranged in a true vertical position after the railing section has been installed. Thus, on an inclined surface the railing section must be specially constructed to allow the angles between the vertical members and the upper and lower rails to be adjusted, so that such a vertical orientation can occur.
If all stairs had the same incline, it would be an easy matter to manufacture a uniform railing for all stairs. But in actual practice the angles of inclination will vary from job to job, and thus the use of a universal railing assembly is not practical. Rather, what is required is a railing assembly that can be adjusted at the time of installation to suit the particular angle of inclination involved, so that the vertical members of each rail section will be truly vertical when installation is complete.
Over the years, there have been numerous proposals for providing a railing assembly which can be adjusted prior to, or during, installation. It is a common practice with ornamental iron fences to provide castings on the vertical members which have notches or grooves therein to receive the upper and lower members, the castings providing for tilting of the upper and lower railings to different angles. Typical of such arrangements are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 271,196, 263,324 and 211,933. The castings in such fences are difficult to manufacture, the fence is mechanically involved to assemble, and the resultant arrangement presents a rather cluttered appearance that is unacceptable for modern tastes. Moreover, such systems are not adaptable for easy use with wood, and the costs of manufacture are high.
A less complicated approach has been to simply connect the opposite ends of the vertical members to the upper and lower rails by pivot fasteners, railings of this type being illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,346,111 and 3,306,586. This concept has a disadvantage in that the railing parts must usually be assembled in a factory or the like, making transport to the site difficult. Further, the pivot joint has little asthetic appeal, and is not too strong mechanically.
Another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,014 wherein the opposite ends of the vertical members have circular bands welded thereto, which are then connected to the upper and lower railings, and to each other, by rivets. The railing is somewhat difficult to assemble, and again is not adaptable to be universally pleasing in appearance.
Perhaps the most common adjustable railing arrangement in use today is one wherein the upper and lower ends of the vertical members are simply welded to the upper and lower rails, either directly or through a hinge piece, the whole assembly being made of metal. The assembly is manufactured in the factory, and thereafter it is simply bent into the desired configuration. Typical arrangements of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,513, 3,202,401 and 2,909,361. While such railings have found acceptance, it is necessary to transport the assembled units to the place of installation, and the resultant arrangement may again lack asthetic appeal for some users. Further, the material employed is limited to a metal like steel, which can be bent and still retain its strength, so that wood cannot be utilized where the asthetic characteristics thereof might be wanted.
There is need for an adjustable railing assembly that can be made of wood, metal, plastic or like materials with equal ease, which is strong when assembled and presents a pleasing appearance, and which can be sold and transported in separate pieces that can be easily assembled and used on location, even by a person with only limited skills. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.